captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Heinz Schneider
カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー |image= Schneider (CTZ).png |nationality=German |birthday=July 4 |height = 179 cm; 171 cm (JBC) |weight = 66 kg; 58 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Young Emperor; Emperor; Golden Goal Getter |relationships=Rudi Frank Schneider (father); Schneider's mother; Marie Schneider (sister) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Germany |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Bayern Munich |current_level_3= |current_team_3= |past_level_1=U-21 |past_team_1=U-21 Germany |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Germany Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Germany Jr. |past_level_4=Club (Youth) |past_team_4=Hamburger SV Jr. }} (カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー), known also as the "Young Emperor" (ドイツの若き皇帝, Doitsu no Wakaki Kotei, lit. "Germany's young emperor") , later "Emperor", is the captain, ace striker and one of top the players of Germany. He wears the number "11" jersey. Description Schneider is also the guy whom Genzo admired the most when he was in Germany since many shots from Schneider were untouchable. Personality In daily life, Schneider is very sweet and kind. He loves his family dearly, specially after his parent's close divorce. However, once on the field, he can become very serious and even ruthless, especially if his team is in a pinch. Nevertheless, he is a very noble and dignified player. Biography Captain Tsubasa manga Prior to the J Boys' Challenge Schneider's father, Rudi Frank Schneider was the coach of Hamburg, but he was fired because of a disagreement with Schmidt, a player of the team. Because of this, Schneider was often called the "son of the bungler coach". However, this didn't discourage Schneider, because he loves football and always tries to be the best of the world. Schneider first met Genzo Wakabayashi during the latter's first training in Hamburg. Wakabayashi stopped Schneider's first shot with his face, however he couldn't do so against all the next shots. Later, with Schneider, Wakabayashi and Hermann Kaltz, Hamburger SV Jr. became the No. 1 team in Germany. Strengthening matches Schneider is first shown announcing the news of his transfer to FC Bayern Munich Jr., as well as the chance for him to make his debut in the Bundesliga to his teammates in Hamburg. He then challenges Wakabayashi for their last duel in Hamburg. Schneider wins the duel, making the results between them 50 wins and 50 losses for each. He then says that he will play one last match for Hamburg, the one that he was waiting to play for a long time - which happens to be against Japan Jr. As his parents are living separately from each other, Schneider attempts to unite them by asking them to come watch the match with each other. However, his mother says she can't come, while his father also doesn't show up. On the day of the match, Schneider only shows up just before its beginning. As the match starts, Kojiro Hyuga is about to confront Schneider, however the latter doesn't move, instead he looks around for his family, thus Hyuga gets past easily with a one-two. This irritates Hyuga, as he tells Schneider not to take Japan lightly. Only after Hamburger decide to play for real that Schneider shows his play. As soon as Hyuga takes the ball, Schneider confronts him, and he easily blows off Hyuga before getting past All Japan players and scoring the opening goal. He then tells Wakabayashi he will make a rampage for his farewell match. Schneider quickly scores a second goal with his trademark Fire Shot. He later creates a chance for his teammate Klaus, but Wakashimazu defends. Kaltz immediately picks up the ball and does a pass to Schneider, who shoots with the back of his foot to avoid the defenders, however Wakashimazu manages to catch the ball with a Sankakugeri Defense. When Hyuga has the chance to shoot, Schneider defends by kicking the ball at Hyuga's stomach. Schneider then does a Fire Shot from Hamburg's goal, but as the shot is done from far away, Wakashimazu stops it with a Shuto Defense. After Wakabayashi stops Hyuga's Tiger Shot, Schneider is given the ball for a counter, and upon knowing that his sister, Marie had come to see him play, he once again gets past every defenders of All Japan and achieves a hattrick, injuring Wakashimazu's right hand in the process. After the third goal, everyone notices Tsubasa Ozora's arrival, including Schneider who feels a sense of danger. Schneider remembers Tsubasa being the one Wakabayashi told him about. All Japan don't allow Tsubasa to play, however. Schneider then gets the ball again, and after gazing at Tsubasa, he passes the ball to Kaltz, telling the latter to shoot as Wakashimazu's hands won't be able to keep up. Even though Wakashimazu stops the shot, his hand is indeed bleeding, causing him to be replaced by Yuzo Morisaki. Schneider scores two more goals for Hamburger after that. As the match is about to end, Schneider's pass is cut for the first time by Hikaru Matsuyama. Still, All Japan lose 1-5. Schneider arrives at Bayern just before the team has a friendly match with All Japan. He tells Bayern players not to underestimate All Japan. Tsubasa is playing in that match, and All Japan wins, with Schneider witnessing their play, Tsubasa's in particular. International Jr. Youth tournament In Germany Jr.'s first game of the tournament against Canada, Schneider and Manfred Margus is very active at the top of the German offense. Germany win by 4-0 with a hattrick by Schneider. In their second group game, Germany beats Portugal by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Before the semifinals, Schneider already sent tickets to his family to go watch the finals, as he is sure of his ability. Just before the semifinal match against Uruguay, Schneider asks Wakabayashi why isn't the latter playing, and says that All Japan will lose if they don't take France seriously, which angers Wakashimazu. Germany quickly concede as Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. However, Germany quickly equalize as Schneider scores with his Fire Shot. After that, he wins a clash against Victorino to prove that European football also has individualities just like South American, then dribbles on his own and scores with a second Fire Shot. When Deuter Muller comes into play during Uruguay's free kick and tells the others to remove the wall, Schneider tells them to do as Muller says. Right after that, as Muller stops Victorino's shot, Schneider does a counterattack and gives Margus a chance to score. Margus hits the post with a header, but Schneider scores on the rebound for 3-1. In the second half, Schneider scores his fourth goal with another Fire Shot, which is also the finishing blow. The game finishes 6-1. Germany meets Japan in the final. At the start, Schneider does a backpass to Franz Schester, leaving things to his teammates. However, Japan quickly get the ball since Wakabayashi had done a detailed research on all of Germany's players beforehand and gave that data to his teammates, which Schneider seems to realize immediately. Schneider's first chance in the match is from Muller's strong pass, which passes the entire field, taking advantage of two of the Japanese defenders overlapping. However, Wakabayashi foresaw this and thoroughly blocks Schneider's jumping volley. Schneider's family arrives soon after. Upon seeing them, Schneider goes back to midfield and intercepts a pass to his ally, dribbles past four Japanese players before unleashing his Fire Shot. However, Wakabayashi firmly catches the shot. Schneider does a pose to announce he will score next time, but just as he does so, he feels a sense of danger from Tsubasa once again. Schneider then tells his teammates his deduction about Wakabayashi doing researches on the Germany team, which helps them regain their form. Later in the game, after Tsubasa has been knocked out by a point-blank clearance by Muller, Germany organizes a quick counter. Taking the loose ball from Margus and Hiroshi Jito's clash, Schneider takes advantage of those two creating a cover between him and Wakabayashi and scores the opening goal for Germany. Schneider gets the ball again after Muller catches Tsubasa and Hyuga's Drive Tiger Twin Shot, but can't shoot because of Japan's defense. He then passes to Schester who is free, but Wakabayashi repels Schester's shot. After Japan's tying goal, Schneider becomes more fired up. An attack from him and Kaltz results in a one on one between him and Wakabayashi, however his Fire Shot hits the crossbar, as Wakabayashi took the shot in the face. In the second half, from Margus' pass, Schneider does another Fire Shot from outside of the penalty area, but Wakabayashi was able to punch it away. The following corner kick gives Schneider a chance to shoot, but Japanese players manages to block his shot. When All Japan gets a counter later, Schneider goes back to defend. He clashes with Tsubasa, and even though they are even, his leg becomes numb, preventing him from blocking Hyuga's Neo Tiger Shot later, which results in a goal for Japan. Schneider, determines, bites his own leg to stop the numbness and tells his teammates to give him the ball. He blows off Taro Misaki with his dribble, but his Fire Shot is once again stopped by Wakabayashi. When the match only have 10 minutes left, a combine effort of Kaltz, Schester and Margus produces another chance for Schneider. Ryo Ishizaki blocks the first Fire Shot with his face, but Margus manages to sends the ball to Schneider again. Tsubasa comes back to block the shot, but Schneider already foresaw that and quickly changes from a shoot to a lift, dodging Tsubasa before trying to shoot again. Tsubasa jumps back, however Schneider also saw that coming and stops midway, then he uses his left leg to perform the Non Fire, scoring the tying goal. Schneider later has another clash with Tsubasa, this time he manages to win by hitting with both legs. He does a Fire Shot from outside of the penalty area, which is stopped by Wakabayashi. During the last minute, Schneider manages to trap the Japanese defenders by sending the ball above, giving him another one on one against Wakabayashi. Wakabayashi moves early to the right, therefore Schneider shoots to the left. However, Wakabayashi defends with a two steps Sankakugeri Defense. Japan does a quick counter after that, and even though Schneider comes back and blocks Tsubasa's shot once, in the end Tsubasa still manages to score the victorious goal. Even though Germany lost, Schneider's family is together again, and both Schneider and his father will join Bayern, as a player and a coach respectively. Promotion to the top team Schneider soon makes it to Bayern's top team, in the Bundesliga. During the match for the first position between Hamburger and Bayern, Hamburger is leading 2-0. Schneider enters during the second half, and manages to score one goal, making it 2-1. However, after Wakabayashi enters, replacing the injured Budenski, Hamburger manages to protect their lead. Battle of World Youth arc The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth It is mentioned that some time between the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the World Youth preliminaries, Netherlands Youth defeated Germany 3-1. World Youth tournament Schneider participates in the World Youth as Germany Youth's captain. Germany is led by Schneider's father, as the team's coach. After qualifying from the European preliminaries, Schneider and Kaltz arrives at Jakarta to observe the two teams that will become Asia's representatives. They meet Wakabayashi on the stand during the match between All Japan Youth and Iraq Youth, as Wakabayashi is injured and not able to play. They informs Wakabayashi about other rivals around the world. As Japan win, Schneider says he hopes that Wakabayashi will get better for the World Youth. During the party before the World Youth, Gentile and Aoi are having a duel, as the latter is drunk after mistakenly drinking alcohol. When Mexico's Five Aztec Warriors, Suárez, Saragosa, Lopez, Alvez and García are about to join in, Schneider and Tsubasa stops them, saying that the battleground of football warriors is the football field. Germany win the first two matches in the group stage easily, however they lose to Sweden Youth by 3:5 in the last match of the stage. Also, in the match, the keeper Muller is injured in both arms because of Stefan Levin's Levin Shot. They manage to defeat Argentina Youth in the quarter-final by 3:2, but in the semi-final they lose to Brazil Youth by 0:5. Road to 2002 arc Schneider is now playing along with Levin and Shunko Sho for the Bayern Munich in the Bundesliga. After Wakabayashi returns from his injury, Schneider goes see him, asking him to join FC Bayern Munich. However, Wakabayashi refused, saying that he prefers Schneider as his all-time rival. In the big clash with Hamburger SV, Schneider does a shot early in the game as a welcome gift. Wakabayashi catches it as Schneider expected, but to the latter's, as well as Bayern's surprise, Wakabayashi does a Top Spin Pass all the way towards Bayern's goal, and Kaltz easily scores the opening goal, giving Hamburger the lead. As a result, Bayern use their "Storm of Shot", however Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, while Schneider is closely marked by Kaltz. Schneider later manages to trick Kaltz into going far away from Hamburg's goal by having the latter reminiscing about the past, then shakes free from him since Schneider is the faster runner. Schneider gets in position for a header, but he feels that Wakabayashi will be able to stop it, so he decides to trap the ball and shoot inside the penalty area instead. Kaltz attempts to clear the ball the moment Schneider lands, but Schneider blocks it with his leg. However, Schneider's shot is caught by Wakabayashi again. The first half ends 0-1 in Hamburger SV's favor. In the second half, with the tactic of the coach - Schneider's father - Bayern eventually succeeds in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. After that, Hamburger chooses a defensive football, aiming for a tie. Schneider tells Wakabayashi and Kaltz that is a boring football, which makes Kaltz lose his composure and get a red card as a result. During loss time, Hamburger SV is awarded a free kick. Wakabayashi himself goes up to do the kick, but Shunko Sho clears it, and Schneider manages to reverse the score by converting Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass into a shot, giving Bayern the victory. Later on the tournament, Bayern Munich was triumphant and there is a moment where both father and son hold the cup together. Golden-23 arc Schneider scores in five consecutive matches for Bayern Munich. Knowing the rumor of the disagreement between Wakabayashi and Hamburg's coach Zeaman, Schneider thinks that Wakabayashi should join Bayern as soon as possible if Zeaman doesn't allow him to play. Rising Sun arc Prior to Madrid Olympics tournament Schneider still wants Genzo to join his team, Bayern, as both made a bet that if Japan lost the game, Genzo will sign a contract with his team. It is confirmed that Schneider led U-21 Germany during the European qualifiers before the Madrid Olympics tournament. Madrid Olympics tournament Schneider is the captain of Olympic Germany and after playing against Rivaul and Olympic Brazil, the Germans have a clash against Olympic Japan. Schneider has increased his tactics abilities with his team and also developed a new special weapon: the Fire Overhead. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques Trivia * Schneider is likely inspired by Bayern Munich and Germany forward, Karl-Heinz Rummenigge and the title Der Kaiser ("The Emperor") is a nod to Franz Beckenbauer, winner of the FIFA World Cup. Gallery |-|Color spread= Schneider Germany (RS).jpg|Olympic Germany Olympic Japan vs Olympic Germany (Rising Sun).jpg|Olympic Japan vs Germany Schneider Tsubasa ch59 (RS) 1.jpg |-|SCT= Schneider ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider Schneider Kaiser ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kaiser Tackle Schneider - West Germany Jr (Flag).jpg|Schneider (Germany Flag) SCT ep08 title screen.jpg|Best Four Tajima Schneider ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tajima interviewing Schneider Schneider (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider Germany Jr. West Germany Jr. - away color (SCT).jpg|Germany Jr. uniform kit #2 Schneider - away color (SCT).jpg|Schneider Germany Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg|Defeating Uruguay Jr. Schneider - West Germany Jr.jpg|Schneider Schneider ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Schneider Fire Shot (SCT).jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Schneider & Schester Schneider ova11 (SCT) 2.jpg|Special Feint Schneider vs defenders (SCT).jpg|Schneider vs defenders Schneider Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Schneider Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg|Genzo vs Schneider |-|J= Schneider (CTJ Get in the Tomorrow) 2.jpg|Schneider Schneider (PSX) 1.jpg|Schneider Schneider (PSX) 2.jpg|Schneider & Kaltz |-|2001= Schneider (2001).jpg| Germany Jr. 07.jpg| & Genzo schneider99.jpg|Fire Shot (Hamburger SV Jr.) Bsrbrs10.jpg|Fire Shot (Hamburger SV Jr.) krl.jpg| 's Fire Shot |-|2001 (2)= schneider01.jpg|Training flash-back schneider02.jpg|Training flash-back schneider03.jpg|Training flash-back schneider04.jpg|Training flash-back 13.jpg|Kaiser tackle Schneider.jpg| (Hamburger SV Jr.) 06.jpg| (Hamburger SV Jr.) Fire Shot vs Wakabayashi.jpg|Against Genzo Japan ep30 (2001) 2.jpg|Dribbling Sano Germany ep32 (2001) 1.jpg Schneider ep50 (2001) 1.jpg|As member of Bayern Schneider Bayern (2001).jpg|In Bayern Munich Bayern ep42 (2001) 1.jpg Bayern ep50 (2001) 1.jpg |-|2018= Schneider ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Schneider's 1st appearance Schneider ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Fire Shot Schneider ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Fire Shot defeats Wakabayashi Schneider ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|Genzo & Schneider's rivarly |-|Art= sch1.PNG|(Germany Jr.) Schneider Jr (DT).png|Germany Jr. Schneider Germany.png International_Jr_tournament_(DT)_1.png|International Jr. tournament |-|Manga= Schneider Fire Shot (JBC).jpg|Fire Shot Schneider Non Fire (JBC).jpg|Non Fire Schneider Jr (CT).jpg| Germany Jr. World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg Schneider Bayern (RS).jpg| FC Bayern Munich Schneider Genzo (RT).jpg| & Genzo's challenge Schneider - Road to 2002 (Cup).jpg| and his father Germany ch1 (G23).png| in Germany national team Olympic Germany (RS) 2.jpg|Hardwig, Meyer, Magath, Teigerbran, Kaltz, Olympic Germany (RS) 3.jpg|Margus, , Schester, Schmidt brothers Karl Heinz Schneider.PNG |-|Game= Schneider (CT2).png|In Super Striker Schneider (CT2) 2.png Schneider (CT3) 1.png|In Kotei no Chosen Germany Youth (CT3) 1.png|In Kotei no Chosen Germany Youth (CT3) 2.png Germany (CT4) 1.png|CT4 Germany (CT4) 2.png Schneider (CT5) 2.jpg|Fire Shot Tsubasa Schneider (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan Youth vs Germany Youth Fire Shot (DT) 1.jpg|Fire Shot Fire Drive Twin Shot (DT).jpg|Fire Drive Twin Shot Hamburger Jr (GMO).jpg|In Hamburger SV Jr. Germany Jr (GMO).jpg|Germany Jr. in Captain Tsubasa Zero Fire Shot (GMO) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa ZERO External links de:Karl-Heinz Schneider es:Karl Heinz Schneider ja:カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Germany Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc